


Eyes of the Night

by jdarl18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Marriage, Imprinting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Pack(s), Secrets, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdarl18/pseuds/jdarl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend goes like this; Male werewolves can be born between a male wolf and a ordinary human, females can be born but don't have the gene. But a male and female werewolf can only have a female werewolf.<br/>But the females give of a scent which makes the makes go crazy and leads to the males killing the females. This makes female werewolves extremely rare. This is not news to Clarke though she lives and breaths this knowledge. But this hidden society must stay hidden in the world and so does Clarke. She must live with her and her families secret and keep it a secret otherwise her life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look what we have here!

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke lives a normal life, or so everyone thinks. 
> 
> This is just getting to know Clarke and what she is keeping a secret and what that secret could do.
> 
> Not much Bellarke but in future chapters there will be.

Clarke's never had it easy, not like everyone thinks. So okay her parents have good jobs, doesn't mean she gets any of it. But she still gets treated as a rich bitch, for what reason she doesn't know. Like look at her school life, its great (She is lying through her teeth) she has a good group of friends. Raven, Jasper, Monty, Harper and Fox are great friends but not as good as her best friend Wells. He has been there for her no matter what,

But there are problems she faces at school that just down right piss her off. Bellamy Blake is his name, he always finds a way to get under her skin (Which is not a good idea) leading to her freaking out and having to run away. He even finds it hilarious that she runs counting it as a victory, but if he knew what the end result was he wouldn't be counting it at all. Him and his group of friends think they own the school for they have numerous reputations (Not all of them good) that have them adored by all girls and envied by the male portion of the school. Some of his friends are charming but some are down right scary. 

Her family have been in Ark National Plains for generations, she knows its because of the thousands of acres of forest that surround the town of Ark Plains. every chance she gets she goes for a run or just finds a nice spot away from civilization in the forest and doesn't leave for hours. She likes the forest, it feels like home to her; even more than her actual home with her parents. Its easier to just let go and forget her life and everything that comes with it. Only if she could just tell someone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She was not having a great day especially when she was already 20 minutes late for school. She groaned, kicking the tire on her car for what felt like the millionth time in 5 minutes. This was getting her nowhere. The smoke continued to rise from her engine causing her senses to heighten and resulting in her coughing a lung up. She needed to get to school now. But the only way was to cut through the forest which would take 15 minutes if she ran to her full potential. 

"Ohh Mums going to kill me for this" She hoisted her bag onto her back and made her way around her house. Her house backed onto a large portion of the forest which suited her needs just fine, especially when it came to this. The next doors dog started barking and growling causing her to chuckle, Spike would never understand why she was like she was but that hasn't changed since he was a puppy. 

The woods quieter than usual as she made her way through the moss covered ground. She knew this part of the forest like the back of her hand, so it didn't take her long till she found the creek that signaled the way to Ark Plain High. She huffed in annoyance, looking at her watch she realized that if she continued walking she would make it for lunch. At least she could eat and explain to her friends what was the cause of her absence during geography which all her friends took. She could hear bell ring which told her she had been lost in her own head and didn't realize how far she walked. She just stepped out of the forest on the edge of the school grounds and was meet with a group laughing and passing what smelled like pizza around. She tried to slip by unnoticed but a head of dark brown hair whipped around in her direction before dark eyes meet hers. The laughing stopped immediately at Bellamy's lack of focus on the subject of discussion and all eyes rested on her. 

"Well, well look what we have here. Is the princess being a rebel for once and skipping school" Clarke growled at the nickname (which didn't go unnoticed by the group) before continuing her walk to her friends. But that didn't stop Bellamy. " Oh come on why you such a sour puss today, did someone forget to polish your crown? Or did Daddy not give you $1000 to get that new fancy nail polish you wanted" Clarke was losing it, she needed to get away from him now before something went wrong. 

His friends just laughed and continued to throw snarky comments her way. Her friends came into sight and she all but sighed in relief at the sight of them. Wells was the first to notice her, as he always did, but his smile faded when he seen her face. He quickly pulled her against his chest and started whispering in her ear to calm down. She let herself relax against him and pulled away so she could look at her friends, they all wore worried expressions but it was Raven who spoke up first. 

"Hey you alright? Your eyes were ablaze anyone could have seen, its not like you to let your anger take control unless....." She didn't need to finish that sentence to know what happened. 

"I'm alright, I just need to watch myself and my inner self but its nothing i can handle" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. The group dropped the subject and continued to talk about what they were discussing before her heated arrival, which as always was how they were going to get Jasper's crush - Maya- to notice him. The group continued to glance at her to make sure she wasn't going to flip out or something. She just sat and listened to the conversation, while sending glances to the hollering group across the courtyard, only catching the eyes of Roma who not so subtly moved closer to Bellamy which put her nearly in his lap. He looked at her quizzically before following her eye movements to Clarke. Clarke locked eyes with him and he just smirked and moved is arm so it sat lazily over Roma's shoulders. Clarke rolled her eyes and looks away. She doesn't need him riling her up again, not like it was but the look of satisfaction on Roma's face said she wanted to affect Clarke. 

Clarke wasn't like Roma, she didn't sleep around or hangout with guys like that so she would get noticed. She was still a virgin (not that anyone knew that besides her friends) and she was waiting for the right guy to take that honor. It was a tradition in her family to wait for the right person, the one you were going to spend your life with but that didn't really happen now days. She wasn't even interested really she had more important things to worry about, like really important. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Harper waving her hands in front of her face.

"Earth to Clarke, hello you in there?" Clarke laughed and shook her head before answering with a smile. 

"Yeah I'm here, and quit doing that" She swatted Harper's hand which lead to the group laughing. They were such a weird bunch of friends to have but she wouldn't change them for the world. 

"I bet she was day dreaming about Bellamy" Jasper piped up only to continue hastily at her warning glare " And how many ways she could kill him and were to get rid of the body". The group laughed at his answer, but that didn't stop the others with their tirade of amusing comments.

Clarke groaned and let her head fall so they rested on her forearms that were folded on the table. " I seriously don't get how you guys an say that like seriously he is so annoying and an idiot-" She was cut of by Fox who had a cheeky grin on her face.

"And hot, sexy, gorgeous" She said ticking each one off with her fingers, "What is there not to like, I would go there if i could but you know the rules. I hate the rules, who came up with them anyway its stupid!" She was working herself up luckily she wasn't as bad as Clarke who had to be guided into a normal state of calmness. Clarke reached out and put her hand over Fox's hand, she squeezed her hand to calm the girl before something went wrong. Fox meet her eyes and nodded taking a deep breath. "I'm okay, I haven't freaked out like that in a while"

"Everyone just needs to keep calm, the meeting is on in a couple of days we don't need to added attention" Everyone nodded their understanding, but it was Monty who voiced all of their concerns.

"But what about them" He nodded his head indicating Bellamy and his gang as they liked to call it. Clarke sighed "Well they aren't our problem" the yet went unspoken but it wasn't needed the meeting was going to changed everything in this town, but it didn't mean they had to like it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The rest of Clarke's day went without incident which surprised even her. She was on her way home, just enjoying the breeze that blew her hair so it was like a wave at the back of her head. She was looking at the were the sun was shining through the trees when her eyes fell on an imprint in the moss. The imprint was something that she new had to be covered up so no one would stumble upon it. But as she moved to cover it the sound of a twig snapping caused her head to fly up, her blue eyes connected with big yellow ones that bore into her own. She held those eyes for a while before letting her eyes travel over the animals body, it's dark fur a contrast to the bright under growth of the forest, its ears were relaxed indicating it didn't mean harm. 

Her eyes found its own again and she stood only coming to eye level with the large creature. They continued to stare at each other for what felt like hours before a howl brought them out of each others intensity, the wolf looked in the direction of the call before looking at her once more and then disappearing into the thicker part of the forest. Clarke stared after it, wondering why it was here and coming up with no answer. The smell still lingered in the air indicating of its presences that was once here. Clarke covered the imprint before continuing her walk to her house only increasing her speed. She got home instantly and flew up the back steps to the door, she unlocked the door hastily before slamming it shut. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, gulping down air as if she would never breath again she started to relax before the sound of the front door closing and the sound of her fathers voice startled her. 

She called out that she was home and made her way to the kitchen to find her father searching through the fridge for something. He looked up and smile and asked the usual parent questions about her day. She answered each but felt her mind drift to the interaction in the woods. she cut her father of mid sentence "I saw a member today"  
Her father looked up at that and frowned.

"When was this?" He sat down at the table and indicated she should sit too. She sat opposite him and looked him in the eye before continuing. 

"When i was coming home from school" Her dads frown got even deeper (If that was possible) She then realized that she needed to explain and continued before he spoke, "My car broke down this morning so I Cut through the woods to get to school. On my way home i found a print on the ground and when i looked up he was just there and was staring at me. I'm certain it's not from the pack i would have recognized it, it left and i did the same." Jake Griffin was nothing more than a humble man but right now he was anything but. His anger radiated off him in waves which caused Clarke to squirm in her seat. Jake looked up at Clarke's movement, he smiled at her and stood only to ruffle her hair and kiss her head.

"Leave it to me, I don't want you to worry its not your responsibility yet. Your still my cub and i will keep you safe no matter what. I don't want you walking through the forest get a lift from Wells until your car is fixed. Go and do your homework or whatever it is you teenagers do these days." He smiled at her knowingly and she just rolled her eyes and smiled. She went to her room and thought of what her father said. This wasn't good and no matter what her father said it was still a problem especially if he told her to stay out of the forest.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen at the meeting?

Clarke woke with a gasp. She did her normal routine of calming her breathing and heart rate like she did every night. This wasn’t a first for her; it was the same dream over and over again. It was like it was on repeat in her mind, always torturing her and getting the same response each night. 

It was the dream of her mother protecting her but ultimately losing her own life to sae her cub. Clarke was only 5 and remembers the teeth ripping on exposed skin, blood everywhere and glowing eyes search for her. Her mother wouldn’t let the rogues get her, but in trying to protect Clarke she exposed herself which lead to a battle she couldn’t win. Clarke hides and swallowed her fear, when her mother was no longer up for the fight the rogues went in search of her. It was her dad who chased them off, with his red eyes glowing furiously before landing on her mother’s still form. 

Clarke remembers that day in every detail. No one knows that her mother is dead; it would be hard to explain why for her injuries were like no other. It was hard to keep the secret of her mother only those in the pack knew about her mother. When she’s at school she has to pretend she is alive, it’s become easier talking about her as if she is; she does it so well sometimes she doesn’t even know she’s doing it. 

She shook herself out of the memory and headed for the shower. She looked in the mirror and saw the all familiar red marks up her arms. She watched in silence as the marks slowly fade leaving dried blood on her skin. She hopes in the shower, letting the hot water cascade over her skin washing away the nightmare that still haunted her. The water started running cold and she turned it off before grabbing a towel and doing her normal everyday exercise of getting ready for school. 

She made her way down stairs to find the house empty. Her father always left early but he would leave food out for her. But what she found was in the kitchen surprised her the most. Wells was eating cereal at her table, it’s not like he isn’t here all the time it’s just that he was never here in the morning. His sharp hearing caught the sound of her shoes on the wooden floor. He smiled before placing the cereal in front of her as she sat down. They ate in silence for a while before Wells couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dad told me what happened. He said your father thinks it could be one of the rogues that…” He grimaced, but it was too late Clarke got the message but decided that it wasn’t worth getting angry over.

“It could have been, I didn’t recognize the scent. It didn’t look like anyone I knew but that doesn’t mean anything I don’t know everyone from the neighboring packs” Wells nodded and didn’t say anything. They finished there breakfast and rinsed them in the sink. Wells grabbed his keys and he made his way to his car. Clarke picked up her bag from where she left it last night and locked the door behind her. 

Once in the car they talked idly about their day yesterday and the upcoming exam they had for Fitness. It wasn’t till Wells spoke up about the meeting that she remembered it. It had slipped her mind that the meeting was tomorrow and it would ultimately decide her fate and she would no longer be thought as a Cub. She was so in thought that she missed what Wells was saying but luckily caught the end.

“….it’s going to be weird having all the packs in one place for the first time in centuries, especially with all the other wolves and the changelings” Clarke nodded recalling a part from her book about changelings.

“A changeling is a female born between a wolf and a human; they do not have the ability to shift but has traits of the wolf. Most commonly are that of smell and hearing, but in rear cases sight is inherited from the gene….”

Changeling girls were married of too other wolves, it was part of their inner society and one that Clarke had to face. She doesn’t get a say in who she will marry but her father will chose and negotiate the terms of the arrangement. But it was different for Clarke; she knew that it would end in disaster once she was presented to the pack. It was just a matter   
of time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Clarke was anxious throughout the day, her friends would try to comfort her but it did nothing but make her worry more. It was the end of the day, and she was ready to get the meeting over with so she could try and enjoy her weekend. As she made her way across the quad to the car park to meet Wells, her path was blocked by none other than Roma.  
The girl smirked at her before taking a step further into Clarke’s personal space. Clarke growled at the girl as a warning but Roma’s smirk got more menacing. 

“Can’t wait for the meeting tomorrow, I bet I’ll get a better match than you, I think I will get Bellamy he’s way better than any of the others. You can have my left overs” Clarke rolled her eyes; ever since Roma was able to speak she has always made her intentions clear. No other changeling was allowed to get near Bellamy without getting hurt. Roma was a bitch when it came down to it always trying so hard to beat Clarke as she was an Alpha’s daughter. Roma was the daughter of a traitor, but she was only a young cub when it happened so she was allowed to stay. She has always had it against Clarke, but little did she know Clarke didn’t want Bellamy and it wasn’t either of their decision.

“You know I really couldn’t care less but I think everyone will when they find out about” Clarke brought her voice to a whisper and continued “how you aren’t pure like you’re meant to be” Roma’s eyes went wide and she started stuttering for an excuse, but settled on storming off. Clarke let the triumphant grin stay on her face as she made her way to Wells. He raised an eyebrow but she just shook her head and continued to grin all the way to her house. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Clarke woke to her father banging on her door. She looked at her alarm which told her it was 3 am, she groaned and rolled out of bed. The meeting was in an hour and she needed to look somewhat presentable. She washed the sleep out of her eyes and changed out of her PJs into her best pair of jeans (they were ripped at the knees but you who cares) and her mother’s old collage shirt. The fabric still had the strong scent of her mother and it calmed Clarke down significantly. She looked at her alarm clock which told her they still had 40 minutes to be at the grounds. She was nervous and her father noticed her discomfort and wrapped her in a hug when she made it down the stairs. 

“It’s going to be alright Clarke, Wells and everyone else will be there to back you up if you need it. And I will never let anyone hurt you, I promised your mother that the day you were born” A tear rolled down her cheek and she buried her head deeper into his chest, she could hear the steady beat of his heart and it calmed her. Wiping away the stray tear she nodded her head and followed her father out to his old pickup truck. The drive was quiet but she was too focused on her own thoughts to keep a conversation going. The sun wasn’t out yet so the forest was dark as they made there was up Tokagowa Range to the meeting place. It was remote and far away from prying eyes which ensured their safety if something went wrong. 

As they got closer Clarke tensed as she thought about what was in store this morning. Her father parked the truck next to Marcus’s pickup and she knew who was with him. Her father looked at her before planting a kiss to her head and made his way to the circle of people who were talking in small groups. Clarke made her way sticking close to her father before heading to her friends. They greeted each other before quieting down waiting for the meeting to start. Clarke’s heart was pounding so much that Raven and Wells who were beside her grabbed a hand each and gave reassuring squeezes. She took a deep breath to calm herself before looking at her father; he was staring straight at Marcus and his pack. Clarke noticed that the packs were separated, each member of the packs were eying each other, waiting to see who would break first. The other pack was known as the Grounders while her pack was the Arkers (If she could change the names she would)

Clarke looked over the other pack nodding to those she recognized, Miller a good friend of Clarke smiled which she returned with the same enthusiasm. She recognized another, Wick who was eying Raven appreciably, but her friend didn’t return the sediment. Then her eyes landed on Roma who wouldn’t maintain eye contact but was looking at Bellamy as if he was her next meal. That was when an all too familiar smirk caught her eye and she was meet with big brown eyes that bore into her own. The challenge in his eyes was evident, but she would not let him get to her, not know this wasn’t the place.   
Marcus cleared his throat which silenced everyone, he stepped forward and so did Jake. They shock hands that signaled the meeting was underway. “Well, should we get this underway shall we? Some of our youngsters are nervous don’t you think?” Jake chuckled, before addressing the whole group.

“Who wants to go first? The packs must integrate so you have to choose from the other pack” Everyone was silent for a moment before Jonathon Wick (Wick’s dad) and pledged that his son was to join Raven. Raven squeaked beside Clarke and held her hand tighter in a death grip that would have hurt anyone else but not Clarke. Jake thought about this for a moment before nodding his approval. Wick grinned at Raven who was pale.   
This was going to be a long morning.

It took 2 hours to negotiate until it was just Monty, Roma, Miles, Bellamy and Clarke who were left unpaired. Roma was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet; Clarke knew exactly what she was thinking. But she was stopped in the middle of her excitement by Jake’s next words.

“Roma will be paired with Monty. Don’t you agree Marcus?” Roma was about to protest when Marcus cut in.

“I would have thought she be paired with Bellamy as he is my successor and I want the best for him Jake. Are you making Monty your successor then?” Marcus was frowning but Jake was shaking his head looking amused.

“Now why would I make Monty my successor? No my successor will be Clarke” There was silence and looks being thrown Clarke’s way. She stood and made her way to her father’s side. She was apprehensive of the glances at her and the whispering that was surrounding the other pack.   
Marcus was looking between Jake and Clarke before he burst into laughter. Jake was stricken then anger replaced his shock. Clarke could only watch as everyone started laughing at her as well. Jake let out an angry growl but it only made them laugh harder, her friends were coming to stand behind them which didn’t go unnoticed by the other pack. Soon the laughter died down, Marcus stood straight and looked her father dead in the eye.

“You cannot be serious, she is a Changeling, she is worth nothing and will never be able to lead the pack after you step down” He said this with such disgust the pack growled.  
And that is what set her off, all the anger she had been holding inside broke to the surface. She felt her canines retracting until she could taste warm salty blood from them piercing her lip. Her claws were digging into her palms and her eyes turned from their usual soft baby blue to deep amber. Then she let go and the final stage of the shift took over. Her bones stretched and bent till she was no longer human, her eyes came to rest on Marcus as he stared at her in utter disbelief. She loved that she had the upper hand, the Grounders were staring with open mouths and she took satisfaction in the expression Roma and Bellamy wore.   
Her father touched her grey fur (It wasn’t blonde, even she can’t figure that one out) and spoke to her mind “Clarke, you need to be careful right now. Do not let them smell your scent or we will have a problem, but know we have to explain this so shift back” She growled one last time before letting her body relax until she was her normal human self. It was a while before anyone spoke.

“How is this possible?” stuttered Marcus. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her and neither could the pack. Clarke snorted this was priceless only if she had a camera.

“You know how it works Marcus, you will keep this a secret or we will have problems. But I think we need to get back to why we originally came” And that was when Roma took her queue. 

“Yes, we were discussing my marriage to Bellamy, so can we get on with it!” Her irritation was evident from her expression. Bellamy looked at her with a frown and to his step father Marcus with a raised eyebrow. Clarke was enjoying this letting a smirk appear on her face at his discomfort, but it fell at her father’s next words.

“Since both of our children are in line for the title, I believe that will make them a better match than him and a changeling don’t you Marcus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys like it, there was a lot of information in there and a twist with her mother I don't know if it worked for you guys but it was part of my thought process. I hope you guys like the cliff hanger I'm still trying to figure out if it would be better in Bellamy's POV for the next chapter, so your help is needed.  
> Other feedback is welcome.
> 
> Jenni xxx


	3. Unexpected turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen after the proposal?? How is Bellamy feeling about all this?

Bellamy’s POV

“Since both of our children are in line for the title, I believe that will make them a better match than him and a changeling don’t you Marcus?”

Okay, what just happened? Clarke fucking Griffin is a full blood, that can’t be right her mother isn’t, no she can’t be. God none of this makes sense but what tops the cake is the fact that her father wants to marry. By telling from the look on her face she doesn’t like the sound of it either. Now that he thought about how didn’t he notice it before? She has shown all the traits of a werewolf; she growls when she’s pissed (always at him), but most of the changelings do that but she has a more leadership and feisty air about her. And how she would look him in the eye (quickly) and have a real animal tinge to them, if he didn’t know any better he would say she wants to kill him.

Oh his sister will have a field day about this, thank god she isn’t here. The only reason she wasn’t here was because she was still underage and wasn’t required to come to this yet, if he had his way she would never go through this. But he has to and its bad especially with the proposal he was given. He was aware that Roma was fuming beside him, if he actually was honest he would proffer Clarke over Roma for a lot of reasons, at least him and Clarke have mutual feelings about each other, Roma just wants him for the power she would gain as being his mate. 

“That is a bad idea Marcus I’m supposed to marry him! There was an agreement between you and my father” Spat Roma, man she is really pissed; he actually really wants to see this go down. Marcus leveled a glare in her direction, but it didn’t do the trick as she was about to protest. Marcus cut her off before the words could leave her lips.

“That agreement was made before he became a traitor I will not honor anything associated with him” That should have been the end of it but she had to continue.

“It happened before what he did, so it should still be honored! You just don’t want to agree because you believe something better has come along, but me and Bellamy have chemistry, so we will be a better match” She looked at Clarke with disgust; anyone who was looking would have seen it clear as day. Marcus looked at Bellamy who only shook his head in response to what Roma just announced.

Roma was looking on in disbelief; she was about to say something when Clarke (who had been silent till then) cut in “And if I were Marcus I would take into account that you aren’t pure, so you aren’t ideal for a mate. Marcus only wants the best for the next Alpha in line and that clearly isn’t you” She finished with a stare that could cut glass, which caused Roma to back up. When Bellamy’s eyes turned from Clarke to Roma he could see just how pale she was. She was looking at him pleading him to not believe it; he looked away and fixed his eyes on Clarke. She was already looking at him and that’s when he felt it. It started as a tingly feeling in his chest but spread and became a warm pulsating notion from his heart. He had never looked in her eyes like this, it felt like he could look deep inside her soul and find out anything. From the look on her face and the confusion in her eyes that quickly turned to panic, she knew exactly what just happened. 

He was too busy looking at her to hear what was going on but it became apparent when Miller shook him. Bellamy looked at him quiz-idly before he understood. He stepped so he was next to Marcus, this would make or break the treaty between the two packs. Clarke wouldn’t make eye contact with him, but it was all he wanted. He wanted to get lost in those beautiful blue eyes again, wait what! Okay this was weird, he didn’t like this – or did he? – What on earth just happened between them?

Marcus was staring at Clarke a bit bemused by her outburst and skeptical at the same time. Bellamy wanted to know what he was thinking but Marcus was blocking him, Marcus gave him a stern look that told him he knew what he was doing. God all he wanted was to get this over with he needed to get out of here and just go home, he had school work to do (Yes Bellamy Blake actually cared about his future). He looked away from Marcus and looked at Jake who was eying him speculatively, waiting for him to protest about the proposal; he really couldn’t care less what happened it’s not like he has a choice in the matter. Only pack leaders could make decisions like this and Marcus would be an idiot to not go with it.

He looked at Clarke again who was pointedly looking everywhere but him, he smirked knowing he had an effect on her but he was still confused as to what happened just a few minutes ago. Bellamy scanned the rest of the gathered wolves and changelings, all of them were looking at Clarke in awe and he had a spark of something that he never experienced before. God he needed to get this sorted out like know!

Marcus must have come to a decision as he looked the other pack leader dead in the eye before making his voice heard by everyone “I think your right about this, but bringing them together will unite the packs. Is that what you want Jake?” Jake was smiling at him like he was in on a joke that no one else was.

He nodded before wrapping his arm around his daughter who looked up and squared her shoulders, as if getting into her battle stance. “That was what I was hoping for Marcus, it would make us stronger as a whole and there is a guarantee that there will be both sex cubs from them, which will help with our population” Clarke turned a very cute shade of pink at the revelation which amused Bellamy, the girls had to stay pure for their mate otherwise they are deemed unfit for their potential mate. Bellamy had been with lots of girls but that was allowed because he was male, but he would always take his duty seriously when it came to the pack, and if that meant banging the princess so be it.

Apparently the meeting was over after that which surprised him, and then the thought came to him about what just happened. He was engaged to Clarke, a full blood werewolf who didn’t like him at all. Oh god this was going to be interesting. He sought her out in the crowed so he could talk to her but only seen a flash of gold before it disappeared into the shadows of the forest. He left Marcus to discuss with Jake about the ceremony but he really didn’t care.

He found her sitting on a rock that was on a ledge overlooking the town below. He knew she heard him so he didn’t say anything but sat next to her. This was the closest he had come to Clarke and it was surprisingly nice. They sat in silence for a while before she spoke up but her voice was only a whisper, if he wasn’t what he was he wouldn’t have heard her.

“Why did you agree?” The question took Bellamy aback but he couldn’t seem to find an answer. Why didn’t he say anything about the match? All he could think about was what happened between them.

He cleared his throat before answering giving him extra time to think “I have no idea, in the end it comes back to duty doesn’t it? But what happened back there that wasn’t normal was it?” Clarke looked at him then, she had fear in her eyes and all he wanted to do was make her feel safe. Wait what? What the hell was happening to him?  
Clarke moved away from him slightly, continuing to gaze at him which he realized he was doing as well. “You feel it don’t you? It’s what they call imprinting, it happens between true mates, it’s like a bond that can’t be broken even after death. Soon you will be in my head talking to me and me to you” She laughed then and he furrowed his brow at her. “It’s funny we hate each other but we are a true pair, god that’s so cliche isn’t it?”

He didn’t know what to say so he said what he was worried about the most “Why am I feeling…” He looked down at his hands trying to find the words, why was he having trouble speaking to her? Could this day get any worse? “I don’t know! This is crazy” He stands up abruptly, causing her to jump slightly, she stares at him with wide eyes. He starts pacing trying to get his emotions in order (which is not happening). He just barley heard her when she spoke next, even with his enhanced hearing.

“You’re not the only one” he looks at her then and her eyes speak for her. In those eyes he sees just how she feels, scared, angry and he sees something he has never seen before but his mind is screaming the answer but his own emotions don’t want to think about it. Before he could reply she was up and gone, he had never seen someone move so fast. After standing there looking at the spot for several minutes (like the idiot he was) he turned on his heel and made his way to the cars. When he came into sight of his truck Marcus was leaning against it obviously wanting to talk to him. 

“Didn’t you run here?” He asked when he was in hearing distance, but that’s not a problem considering they are werewolves. Bellamy wasn’t in the mood for an intervention, he just got engaged to his enemy and to top the cake had a……. he doesn’t even know what to call it, maybe a connection with her? So excuse him for not wanting to deal with bullshit. Marcus raised an eyebrow at him before straightening and walking around to the passenger side.

“Yes but that doesn’t mean I have to run home, or are you refusing to give me a ride?” Bellamy laughed at that before unlocking to truck and sliding into the driver’s seat. Marcus followed his lead and slide into the passenger seat making himself comfortable for the 30 minute drive back to Marcus’s place. They sat in silence for a while before it started to get heavy and thick, Bellamy could feel the questions at the tip of his tongue but they refused to leave his mouth. 

Marcus sensed his troubles and spoke for him. “It’s a good match Bellamy, she is the daughter of a well-respected alpha and it will be good for your blood line which will have all purebred wolves. You two could start a very strong pack and that is what is needed, there are hardly any males for the amount of females we have, but it will be good if you two can have both and they will be strong”

Bellamy swallowed, he didn’t like the idea of having to have kids at his age but it needed to happen to ensure the survival of their species. But the only thing that was a perk was Clarke. He got to have her all to himself, okay what was wrong with him he had this sudden desire for her that he didn’t think was possible. She was Clarke his…what were they? Enemies? Nah they weren’t that bad they just didn’t agree half the time and she always hung out with her pack. 

“There is going to be a lot of problems from both packs now that she has revealed herself. Will it be different with her like...” he huffed out a breath not sure how to say what he was thinking.

“If you want answers to that, go ask her father he would know” Bellamy nodded realizing that Marcus wouldn’t know anything about Female werewolves other that what is in their books. They arrived at the house and Bellamy parked his truck next to the house rather than in the driveway. He trudged up the front steps and through the front door before he was attacked by his little sister. He smiled down at Octavia and hugged her tightly bearing in mind his strength. She pulled back and a cheerful smile was plastered to her face, he was a confused at her joy but soon realized what it was for when she started ranting about the meeting.

“What happened? Who did you get as your mate? Did you even get a mate? Is she pretty and nice? You know no girl is ever gonna be good for you but Marcus would have picked good, didn’t he?” Bellamy put a hand over her mouth and a hand on her shoulder to stop her bouncing, were does a 12 year old get that much energy he will never know. He looks her in the eye silently communicating with her that she needs to be quiet so he can talk. She gives him a look that says he’s stupid if he doesn’t know any better.  
He lets her go and straightens before heading to the couch, were he flops down face first. He stays like that for a minute before turning his head to look at his sister who was sitting on the floor looking at him expectantly. He huffs before rolling over to face her properly; he makes himself comfortable on the old couch that smells like air freshener spray.

“Okay so, Marcus picked a very good member of the other pack which will keep the alliance strong but the girl is…Clarke” He looks at his sister who has an eyebrow raised at him like this isn’t any real news to her. “But the catch is that she’s a purebred werewolf who’s in line for the Alpha title” As he thinks about the night he can’t help but think that maybe this could not just work for the packs but for him as well.

“Wait a minute, you mean Clarke as in the one that you’re always ranting on about when she does something that annoys you?” Then she starts laughing and rolling around on the floor, Bellamy sits up and watches her. His brow furrows as he tries to figure out what’s so funny to her.

“O! This isn’t funny; this is my life and my mate you’re laughing about.” God why does she have to frustrate him? It was already bad enough without her input. Octavia stops in her little tirade to look at him quiz-idly. She sits up and crawls over to where he is lying on the couch looking at the ceiling. He can literary feel her eyes on his face but he doesn’t look at her, she puts her hand on his cheek and turns his head so he is looking at her finally. She studies his face but he eyes always end at his before she looks all around his face again. He sees something click in her eyes and she brings her eyes back to his. 

“Something happened between you two didn’t it? You guys haven’t… imprinted have you?” His brow furrows as he thinks over what she is saying, no that can’t be true imprinting is rare and it’s, it’s just not possible even for him. It’s become sort of a fairy tale told to young cubs before bed, but now that he thinks about it… it could be the reason he felt like he did when he looked at her eyes in such a greater depth than he ever has. The way he blue eyes shone in the firelight where a beauty of their own accord. He sat up suddenly and made an excuse that he was tired and he needed to sleep the meeting off. Octavia just nodded and followed him up the stairs before going into her room. He shut his door and all but collapsed onto his bed. He lay there for what seemed like forever, before he found the motivation to slowly take his cloths of until he was just in his boxers.   
He stayed up for a while after that looking at the ceiling thinking of what O had said.

When he finally drifted off to sleep he dreamed of blonde hair and blue eyes staring at him through a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys, I've been real busy and only was just able to finish this chapter. I'm gonna start the next chapter ASAP.


End file.
